The prior art of the funny ballpoint pen stand provides the funny effect generally by amusing sound and light. There has also excited another prior art of the funny ballpoint pen stand, whereas under the bottom of the ornament, a linkage of rotary shaft and gear assembly is furnished in much a manner to produce a horizontal and unidirectional rotation (not bidirectional rotation) for the ornament. In this embodiment, the ornament is fixed in place, but the ornament body is permitted to rotate horizontally. The rotation without twisting by the ornament lacks diversity, the least funny effect is attained. In addition, the gear assembly is forced to produce rotation for the ornament by button pressing. This method requires complicated mechanical linkage, rendering hardness to assemble it with expensive production cost, considered not economical gain to produce it as a consumer goods or free gift in the market.